Addiction
by MisakiSaruhiko
Summary: AU. He was leading a normal life without guilt or remorse. But soon, all of those will change as he encounters a mysterious girl named Ritsu.


"Remember, don't go too far!" a woman shouted in worry. Her amber eyes reflected immense fear but a small light in it shows that she was a little bit sure that her son can take care of himself.

A little boy having almost the same features as his mother, waves back in confidence. He was particularly young, having left his mother into the woods to seek for his father. After a minute or so, he left his home. He rid the negative thoughts swirling inside his mind.

Walking past the damp and rotten woods, muds, he didn't feel the slightest bit comfortable. But because he was going to find his father, he thought this must be worth it. His golden eyes scanned the ground, making sure that he doesn't stumble across a venomous snake, or trip, a question suddenly bubbled into his mind.

_What if it takes a long time, and I can't find my daddy? I'd get thirsty and weak!_

He stopped his tracks and hesitantly turns around with one foot. Planning to return to his mother, saying that he didn't find him. However, he'd feel guilty for lying to his own mother. So he turned back and continued to walk, _alone._

A few hours passed by, he felt a little thirsty by then. With the moon hanging above the pitch black sky, his shadow barely visible, he tried his best to maintain his thirst. Unfortunately, he hadn't mastered that skill and therefore, he had to find _someone _or _somebody _to sink his fangs into.

He sat on a large rock, and foolishly tried to quench his own thirst by biting himself. Only then he knew that it wasn't such a brilliant idea. As soon as he drank his own blood (which was no help at all) the scent of his blood filled the air - An inviting scent to a pack of wolves.

The boy was shaken with fear, he dared not lift a finger nor to breathe incontrollably. He set up a few plans in his mind, but fails to do so due to the current circumstances. Especially with the fact that his thrist for blood was messing up his mind, he then remembered that those wolves have _blood_.

But why, of all the things in life, was he to drink a wolf's blood? That would be considered lowly, but he had no other choice.

_He ran._

Aimlessly, catching small breaths whilst finding an idea. He licked the traces of his blood and the wound healed surprisingly quick. Perhaps it wasn't a surprise, because the ability to quickly heal is quite common amongst _vampires_. An idea finally popped in his head, all he needed to do was find a dry wood and make _fire _out of it.

Yet again, he walked into these woods merely carrying his body. So he was completely unprepared, he needed to make fire, yes, but how the hell was he supposed to do that? He doesn't even have a milisecond to stop because those damned wolves kept chasing him.

_If I keep running, i'm wasting all my energy._

Not far from his sight was a large vine, strong enough to let him climb up. He stretched his arms to grab the vine, then swiftly climbed up and remained silent. He was lucky enough to not get eaten by those wolves. The bad thing was those wolves were currently under the tree he was on. Currently messed up because he was lacking the energy to think straight due to his thirst, he really has to get moving. The boy took two pieces of dry wood and rubbed them together.

"It worked!" he cheered.

A vibrant color of red and yellow lit on the wood, he sharpened the other wood for something else. Slowly and cautiously, he climbed down the vine and used the fire to scare them off. However, their reactions were oddly unusual.

Instead of eating the boy to death, the wolves left, leaving just a single wolf. It approached with preying eyes. But its mouth remained closed, it didn't expose its sharp teeth. He took a step backwards, the wolf took a step forward. It kept happening for a few minutes, which got sort of annoying despite the dangerous situation. The boy stopped, the wolf stopped as well.

"Come here, little wolf. I'm not going to hurt you." He says as he gestured the wolf to come closer. With a hand hidden behind his back, and a kind mask worn on his gentle face. It worked, the wolf came to him. It even let him pat its head.

_Suddenly,_

In a quick motion, the boy stabbed the wolf on the neck. Blood gushed out of the wound fairly quick. And that scent led him to drink the blood in greed. As if he was a wild beast.

The wolf was laying on the ground, motionless. The child was happy to have made such a brilliant plan, but it seems that he didn't realize that the blood tasted odd.

His vision blurred out and the last thing he saw were two pairs of feet.

"Sneaky little child." The voice slowly faded as he collapsed to the ground.

Nightmares occasionally haunt Taya Soune's mind. A 16 year-old teenager stepping into a vibrant world filled with complete nonsense, or so he thought. Flashes of the past would send him in tears, though he doesn't openly cry his whole life out. He was torn very bad during his childhood, so he felt envious seeing the people around him. They seemed so happy, with normal problems most humans would have. Even people who were mentally ill looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Suddenly, a sharp and bright light hit Taya's face. He shut his eyes tighter and hastily covered his eyes with his arm. After the amount of light was enough for him to look at his surroundings, his eyes shot open. A slim and small woman with pink hair stood beside the window, her little fingers gripped the curtains. Someone abruptly disturbed his sleep, he wanted to punch the woman in the face for doing such an idiotic action. He, somehow, didn't have a bit of strength in his arms, let alone his muscles. He felt drained – Drained of all his life energy. But he was able to think, strangely enough.

The woman chuckled kindly and tied the curtains so that they won't close again. The teen sat up, slowly regaining his energy, with eyes carefully watching her every move. It was a few minutes later that Taya finally realized that she was a nurse. The pink-haired woman smiled reasurringly, she wanted to stop him from staring at her like that – but she failed.

Instead, she carried a plate of mashed potatoes that she took from the end table beside Taya and walked over to him.

"Please, have some breakfast. You must be very tired by now. I will check back here to see your condition."

Taya did not follow whatever the hell the lady was talking about. His mind was still processing what just happened.

Between seconds, the woman had left the room, leaving the teen in absolute confusion. He tried to connect the dots, how he ended up here and why he was here. He was then distracted by a mashed potato sitting nicely on his lap. His stomach grumbled in hunger. No, he didn't want to eat that horrible looking food. The teen was rather picky on his food. Actually, he wasn't _interested _in it. As he was far more interested in blood rather than _mashed potatoes._

"What did I last see..?" he mumbled, trying to memorize the events that occured before ending up in this hospital encased in a facade of peacefulness.

"Why am I here...?"

It was difficult. _Very _difficult for him to remember.

The sound of rustling trees and birds singing did not soothe his mind. In fact, he just wanted to get the hell outta here and return to his "daily routines". That peacefulness was rather eerie to him that it sent chills down his spine.

He knew he had to escape, but since he doesn't have the energy to walk, he _had _to eat the mashed potato he so hoped that he wouldn't eat.

Awfully, he ate it. The soft texture of the mashed potato made Taya want to spit them out. He prefers to eat foods that aren't "soft" and liquid that only flows within living beings.

_Exactly! Blood._

_How many times must I stress this?_

Every day, every hour, every minute, every damn second, his craving for blood will never stop. Judging by the situation, it seemed as if he had no other choice but to gulp down that _thing_. As another spoonful of mashed potatoes entered his mouth, a nauseous feeling grew in his head.

_Can't I eat normally?_

He can't remember exactly the last time he ate regular food that humans eat. The taste was so strange, so _foreign_ to him. Finally he realized that his addiction has gone too far. Because he, for several years, stopped eating food. He gazed at his pale hands in guilt – it was the first time such a feeling appeared, the first time he felt guilty for robbing hundreds of lives for his own sake.

A sigh escaped from the teen's lips, then he continued to eat more and more, ignoring the nausea which was getting much worse until there was nothing left. Taya wiped his mouth clean with his hand. He then looked at his clothes, loosened. Apparently, it was loosened by the doctors or nurses at the hospital.

By eating he regained enough strength to walk and jump. However, he needed to add more to that – so he turned his head to the window. There was no one who could possibly find him escaping here, because his insticts told him that the whole place was just a normal hospital without any threats whatsoever – just horrible food though.

He took a peek outside, seeing a well-managed garden, high trees, a tall fence, and

_The streets._

Later then he noticed that he was on the third floor.

Energy takes a little more time to recover compared to wounds for him, and he hoped that his energy was already enough to be able to jump down without breaking a bone or getting a scratch. _Especially making a noise._

**A/N: Hello there! This is kind of a serious story of Taya. Here he's a vampire (because i like vampires lol and about that infusion bag thing) and that he's always been alone. Enjoying blood from other people.**

**I wrote this because when I was browsing for his stories there were so little of them, and none of them were updated.**

**So I thought, _why not? _****This is actually a major remake of my very-very old and gone fanfic called ADDiCTiON that I wrote on 2012. If you can find it, yes, that's me. Lol.**

**I greatly appreciate your reviews for future chapters both on grammar, tenses (because I feel like I mess up real bad here) and hopefully I can update it faster. Thank you for reading! -MisakiSaruhiko**


End file.
